Loving You
by silvericeprincess
Summary: I suck at summeries so i'm just going to say this. A girl dies and now she goes to the Soul Society and meet the lovable white haired captian.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I dreamt of him again. Do I know who he is? No. Do I know what he looks like? No. Do I know anything about him? No. I've had the same dream every night for as long as I can remember and I'm just not sure what it means.

I would be walking down a grass landing near a clear, streaming river surrounded be Weeping Willows and Sakura Trees. The air would be dense and I could hardly breathe, coughing and spitting up blood on the evergreen grass, staining it with burgundy. My head spinning, I wondered why I was suffering in such a beautiful place. That's when 'he' would come. He would emerge from behind a clump of Sakura trees, pink petal falling and dancing in the wind. As soon as he arrived, everything became cold, like winter. Instead of Sakura petals, it was sparkling snowflakes that were now falling from the black sky. Barren trees full of frost sat dead in the plow deep snow. With every step he took it became colder and colder. I could feel the frost in my hair and eating at my skin but I wasn't fazed by this. He set his icy hands on my shoulder kneeling down, pushing my long, white streaked, black hair out of my face.

I wanted to move and run away in fear but my body froze still and I couldn't move. He grabbed my wrist and pushed me down, crashing through a frozen river. He disappeared as I sank farther and farther down the mouth of a dark, evil creature. That's when I would awake, hair drenched in ice water, snow on my pajamas, my face cold from where he had touched and nail imprints in my arm. Blood trickled down my palm, spiraling around my finger.

It was the same old thing I did every morning since I have been having those dreams. I dried my hair from all the water, brushed the frost off of my pajamas and slipped into street clothes, and I wrapped my arm in an elastic bandage. That was my routine, or until...

That morning nothing was really different, except something about today was off. Like the slightest thing was missing and the small thing seemed to affect my life much more than I thought it did. I quickly pushed it to the back of my mind and skipped down the wooden stair. My hand brushing the banister and my delicate finger skimmed a deep gash that was set inside the wood. My feet suddenly stopped halfway down the stairs and a smile played across my pink lips.

I remembered that gash so vividly that it was like it was just a moment ago. It was the day that she and her parents had first moved into the house. Seeing as how her mother wasn't the best of cooks or fairly good at handling sharp objects, carving a turkey wasn't exactly a good idea. I missed my mother a lot. She and my father were living in Paris to study habits and cultures. My parents never really stick around so I was almost always by myself.

I resumed descending the staircase and jumped down the last 3 steps, landing on the tile floor with a 'thud!' I snatched a slice of bread and headed out of the door, stuffing the golden bread into mouth and ran out, grabbing a pair of keys that lay at the edge of the marble counter.

Ok, technically I wasn't supposed to be driving, but being as how I had no other transportation to school, I had no other choice but to. Grabbing the handle on top of the frame of the car I hoisted myself into the rusty old pick-up truck. I inhaled that familiar scent that always wafted in the air. Oil and smoke from a pipe, just like my grandfather. Every chance he got he was always fixing the truck up, oil splashed across his face and he always reeked of sweat and gasoline. It was such a familiar smell for me and I…I really miss him.

Roughly sticking the key into the ignition I shifted the gear to reverse and back to drive. It was a simple routine that I had been doing since my parents decided to go on vacation around the world. So….why was this day any different from the others, correct? It all happened so fast that I barely had to time for it to register through my own head.

A small child, she didn't look any older than 4, ran helplessly out into the street after a black butterfly. She looked so innocent, thin brown hair pulled back into pigtails and a huge smile plastered across her face as if nothing was wrong. My heart pounded and my body seemed to fill with a hot liquid that spread through my veins. My foot stomped on the brake with so much urgency. Fruitless attempts to stop led to spinning the wheel and before I knew it, my hearing was overcome by a loud, shrill beep and my vision was obscured by darkness.

The car had been crushed in the front with a pole, seatbelts broken, and the windows smashed. Me, I suffered from an illness called, Death. Yes, I died. I tried replaying it over and over in mind thinking what did I do wrong? How did I deserve this? Could I have done something differently? Was this because of that guy in my dream? Then, she appeared out of nowhere. Dark hair that stopped around her shoulder and gentle eyes, she smiled reassuringly.

"Hello Kyoko Nakamura, my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I have come to take you to the Soul Society." I knew I was dead and I knew she would probably take me somewhere nice, but I was scared and I couldn't help it. My body tensed and my palms oozed with sweat. I didn't know why I was acting like this, but then I knew why. I was afraid. It was unknown.

Why are we afraid of the dark? It's because we can't see anything and its all unknown. But the moment we flick the light on, our fear rushes away simply because we can see the objects ahead of us. It is no longer unknown. I guess I was afraid of what this girl called, The Soul Society, because I didn't know what it was, what it did to people and what happened to me.

"Do not worry Miss Kyoko the Soul Society is…"

"Did you take my life?" I accused. My back rested against the beat up old truck. "Are you the reason why I'm here? Why I'm dead?" My voice cracked as stood there, silence, no words flowed from her mouth in neither defense nor agreement. "If you can't answer that then why should I go with you? What's in it for me? What do you get out of it?"

"I can assure you Miss Nakamura. I did not take your life. You are simply the victim of a tragic accident; it was nearly fate that decided you die today." Only then did I realize that she was suspended in mid-air by a force. Her feet looked as though she was planted on a firm surface. Though, there she was, in the sky.

"What's...a Soul Society?" I asked, hesitantly, slowly moving forward towards the girl named Rukia.. She seemed to do the same, disappearing in and out. Through the flashes the sun shined up against her face, submerging her violently dark eyes in sunlight. She continued her motion until she was standing on the ground next to me.

"The Soul Society is a place where people like you..."I didn't let her finish her sentence once again, cutting her off abruptly.

"You mean dead people?" Honestly I did not want to come across as rude, but she had to give me credit, I mean, I did just lose my life. I could finally see her face clearly; it was obvious that she saw my point. She had a slight grin upon her face and her black robes swayed in the wind.

"Yes, dead people." she blankly stated. I could only imagine what else was going on in her head. I looked down to the ground, frankly, disappointed in myself. Fortunately, she continued anyway after she sighed, "The Soul Society is a place where spirits can rest away from their troubles and find peace. It slowly ages the surviving soul so that it can last up to 2000 more years. Unfortunately, if you have a deceased loved one already there, it is highly unlikely that you will ever reunite with them. You, Kyoko, are going to the West Rukon District." she said, standing straight up almost proud that her job was important to the lives of people. I mean we all experience death onetime or another, right.

I tried to be strong and overcome my fear, all without anyone, but I failed to even stay standing. I fell and collapsed on the paved street. My eyes filled with darkness and the faint sound of a siren echoed in my ears until the faded away like dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next I knew I was in my house shooting up out of my bed drenched in sweat. 'So it was a dream. And he…he was a dream.' I pushed off her covers and sleepily walked down stairs, my hands sliding down the rail. As I peered around the corner I saw thousands of people dressed in a black scattered around her house. Curious I continued on and saw my mother blowing her nose in a tissue.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Why are there so many people her? What's going on?" I called, racing down the rest of the stairs and in front of my mother's beautiful blue eyes. But they didn't look at mine, they looked past me. Heat rose through my body and fear dipped through my skin. "M…Mom?" 'No, this can't be happening!'I thought. "M…Mo…Mommy?" No this can't be happening. Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted a boy glancing at me and the moment I returned his gaze, he disappeared behind a wall. I second glanced at my mother and seeing as how she couldn't see me, I followed the person who could. Maybe he might have answers.

I turned the corner and the boy was nowhere to be found, but there were an odd number of people gathered around something or someone. Slipping through people I finally made it to the center of the crowd. My face dropped and I gasped. The thing that was there, the thing that everyone was staring at was me. My dead body was peacefully resting in a pure white coffin. Fear crept up on me again and it was uncontrollable.

"Funny isn't it?" a voice echoed through the room.

"How humans are so stupid." Another voice echoed.

"This is your funeral." Hot tears rolled down my cheek and I twisted my head left and right to find the two owners, but the effort was fruitless. A lump stuck to the back of my throat making it harder to breath.

"Aww, look at that."

"The poor little thing is crying."

"Doesn't she look so helpless and cute?" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a back, shadowy figure turn the corner and swiftly float up the stairs. Without hesitation I ran after it, bounding up the stairs.

"Aww, how cute. . ."

"She thinks she can follow us." I bit the skin on my bottom lip and ran faster up the stairs, my heart racing with fear. As I reached the top of the stairs I frantically looked left and right. They couldn't have gone that far, I was right behind them. I stood there, listening, until I heard a crash from above me, the Attic.

I climbed the ladder that lead to the Attic and instantly felt the presences of something strong. It was quite. I climbed the rest of the steps until I was fully standing in the room. I heard something scuttle in the grungy boxes behind me and I turned sharply around. A puff of air flew past me and the piercing sound of glass shattering rung throughout the house. The shrill sound caused me to jump backwards and slip on the dusty floors.

My back pressed against the floorboards and I could feel the heat radiating from something above me body. There was a boy on top of me, his face peering closely at mine. His burning hot breath wafting over me and the scent of smoke wafted through my nose.

"Hey Hono, is this her?"He asked, cocking his head to the side in innocence. He had piercing yellow-orange eyes and fierce red hair. The smell of smoke changed to the wonderful smell of amber and in one swift motion he stood up and another boy emerged from the shadows that looked almost exactly like the other.

"No Okibi, she's just some random girl I decided to lure up here. Of course it's her." The one named Hono remarked, his nose scrunching at the bridge as he glare sarcastically at the one called Okibi. I could feel my blood temperature raise and I scrambled to the wall. My back pressed against it for security.

"You. . .Who are you?" In a blink of an eye Okibi and Hono disappeared and I could still feel the temperature rising all around the room until it felt as if I was in an oven. In an instant the wall I was leaning on turned to a scorching temperature, causing my hands and back to burn and blister. I shot forward and turned to stare at the wall. Suddenly, I felt scorching hot fingers wrap around both my wrists and push me roughly against the burning wall. As I cried out in excruciating pain, the boy pressed my harder into the wall cold tears ran down my hot cheek. It trailed around landed against the wall, making a painfully real simmer sound.

"Are you scared?" The boy asked tauntingly, his lips skimming the rim of my ear. I bit my bottom lip and pushed back using all of my strength. It was hard but I was able to overpower him just enough to slip out from under him and kick the back of his leg, making him let go of my wrists. I gripped his forearm and pushed him against the wall.

"Not one bit." I countered back, growling. He smiled. As if it was free will, my hands blistered from the heat his body was radiating. Within seconds a throbbing pain escalated inside my head and darkness washed over me.

"Looks like your capable of wielding the mighty twin zanpakuto, F . . ."


End file.
